


HE’S SO BRIGHT

by bubblegumcherrypop



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop
Summary: Yuki Yoshida was as bright and blinding as the sun. It was tearing Hiiragi apart.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	HE’S SO BRIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m here to spread my Yukiragi agenda <3
> 
> Just something to note! Mafuyu and Yuki are NOT dating in this fic.

The dull pain in Hiiragi’s fingertips seemed to numb with every note Yuki strummed, with every word he sung out. He couldn’t help but almost squint looking towards him, so bright. Hiiragi was blinded by this - by Yuki. 

It was tearing him apart. 

  
  
  


Hiiragi would watch Yuki and Mafuyu every day as they lived inside their own world - he would watch them fill out for what they lacked in each other. They were meant for each other, they just were. And Hiiragi, although sociable himself, would and could only ever watch Yuki with his other, wide, circle of friends with him at the centre, the other blur of faces just revolving around him. 

Yuki. 

Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. So bright. He was what fuelled Hiiragi’s passion for music, Yuki being Passion, (capital P), itself. Hiiragi felt as if he was viewing the sun and hearing it’s inaudible pleas for  _ something more _ , riddled between notes and lyrics. Hiiragi just couldn’t understand the boy yet chased him desperately, spurred on, endlessly, driven by a sense of pride. 

Not that Hiiragi’s sense of pride was anything, compared to Yuki’s.

Maybe that’s why Yuki and Mafuyu would be so perfect together. Hiiragi’s displayed passion seemed incomparable to what Mafuyu held inside, unable to express unlike the boisterous, blinding Yuki.

It wasn’t supposed to be him.

Hiiragi admired Yuki so much but was junk food compared to him. 

But Hiiragi couldn’t stop himself from looking Yuki dead in the eye as he met him halfway for a kiss that just  _ shouldn’t, shouldn’t be _ . 

Yet Hiiragi didn’t break his gaze as he felt Yuki’s breath on his parted lips, blindly watching as Yuki peered at them. Hiiragi’s heart  _ thumped _ as he held a bated breath before Yuki closed the gap.

Closed, so easily in one motion.

That gap Hiiragi never thought he’d close because Yuki was  _ just too blinding.  _

It wasn’t supposed to be him, but the way Hiiragi felt to be able to finally, finally be immersed in Yuki’s light was something indescribable. 

Hiiragi closed his eyes.

And when he opened them as he and Yuki parted, he could see clearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Wikihow to end a fic? Anyway. My twt is tskhnlovebot talk to me ab yukiragi
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! Also, please feel free to point out any grammatical errors!!!!
> 
> Mwah


End file.
